1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the interface between an endless conveyor in a supply chute of a substantially stationary ammunition supply system and a recoiling, high rate of fire gun.
2. Prior Art
The conventional interface between an endless conveyor in a supply chute of a substantially stationary ammunition supply system and a recoiling, high rate of fire gun is provided by at least a length of flexible chuting such as is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,415 issued July 25, 1961 to E. W. Panicci et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,415 shows the use of an endless conveyor within the supply chute and is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,914 issued May 10, 1960 to B. Darsie et al which shows a rigid chute through which the successive mutually abuting rounds are pushed. Other systems utilize linked ammunition, rather than an endless conveyor, and are shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,264 issued July 26, 1949 to C. B. Pearson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,452 issued Mar. 7, 1967 to R. Meunier and U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,360, issued May 10, 1966 to C. V. Correll. However, high rate of fire systems utilize an endless conveyor as shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,221, issued Feb. 25, 1969 to R. G. Kirkpatrick, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,649, issued Aug. 30, 1977 to F. A. Wilder.
The flexible chuting, comprised of partially overlapping layers of bent-up sheet metal which serve as a guide for the endless conveyor and its ammunition, conventionally has a short service life.